Warriors Flying Stars
by Pandamoon
Summary: Sequel to Warriors Moonlight. This time we join Dovepaw as she learns about a destiny that involves her and another to save the fate of two clans.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is the second book of my Warriors series hope this one will be liked better then the first one. Hope you all enjoy and it would be great to get some feedback on this :)**

_WARRIORS _Flying Stars

High rank members

Leader- Eclipsestar/large gray tom with blue eyes and silver stripes

Deputy- Ghostrunner/white tom with gray strips and yellow eyes

Medicine cat-Pandapool/half white and black tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Eagleflower/black she-cat with orange eyes

Warriors

Hawkeye/brown tom with blue icy eyes

Sonicfoot/gray tom with blue eyes

Treeroot/brown tom with blue eyes

Pepplestone/gray tom with green eyes

Wildfire/orange tom with green eyes

Cloverstem/ tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Talonfeather/reddish tom with brown eyes also sharp claws/apprentice-Nightpaw

Dashrunner/gray tom with white paws and blue eyes

Dreamtail/black she-cat with green eyes

Cornstalk/yellow tom with green eyes

Barkfoot/brown tom with blue eyes

Bumbletree/tan she-cat with blue eyes and black paws/apprentice-Dawnpaw

Dragonheart/white tom with yellow eyes/apprentice-Emeraledpaw

Demonclaw/reddish brown tom with green eyes

Phantomrunner/gray tom with green eyes

Talonspirt/brown tom with blue eyes

Coopertail/black tom with white tail and yellow eyes

Salamanderheart/brown tom with hazel eyes

Blossompelt/brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Emeraldpaw/ tan tom with green eyes

Nightpaw/ black she-cat with yellow eyes

Dawnpaw/ brown she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

Foxpelt/tabby she-cat with yellow eyes/mother of Wildfire's kits- Pantherkit tom/Spiderkit tom

Silvermist/gray she-cat with green eyes/ mother of Dragonheart's kit- Dovekit/white she-cat with green eyes

Elders

Windtail/white tom with amber eyes once leader of Moonclan

Sunflower/tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Lillyflower/brown she-cat with green eyes former Medicine Cat

Prologue

The stars in the night sky shone bright as each one sparkled their light. But above those stars were a forest and a little pool with starry shapes standing in front of it, their eyes as wide as the moon.

"Great just as soon as this problem is taken care of an even bigger problem comes in front of our paws" sneered Cherrystar.

"Calm down Cherrystar" said Snowstar softly putting his tail on her shoulder. "We have to deal with this carefully".

"At the one chance of peace he comes and takes all that away" spoke a dark tappy she- cat.

"Moonflower we must not think of this as the end" said Silverstar sitting next to his mate Shinepelt.

"We should have known that someone would take after him when he was gone" hissed Moonflower.

"All of you stop".

Every one of the cats turned to look at the silver cat that was on the rock right above the pool.

"How about instead of losing our heads acting like they are going to get wiped out from the forest forever, when there is nothing to worry about" snapped Moonstar.

"But you can see just as the rest of us can that he is just like his father" said Cherrystar her fur rising up in anger.

Cherrystar was going to say more but when she saw the fire in Moonstars eyes she thought better of it. All the cats looked around to see if anyone had a good idea.

"Listen yes he is more and more like his father but do we really have to worry" spoke up Jetwing.

"What about if…." the cat who was talking stopped and was looking into the water.

"Snowstar what's wrong" said Moonstar looking at the tom.

All of the cats looked into the center of the pool and saw that a blizzard of fire was rising up and attacking the moon making it fall to the earths ground with a mighty boom making the forest fall to its knees and every root coming out of the ground its life being sucked away. All the cats turned to Moonstar and looked with a blank stare in their eyes.

"Moonstar what does it mean" asked Shinepelt.

Moonstar just kept gazing at the pool as if it was still happing.

"It means that Moonclan may meet a deadly fate" spoke a voice from behind Moonstar.

Moonstar turned to see an older cat with long whiskers and was gray all over, it was Sky.

"This may be the end of your clan and another as you know it" he spoke with a ragged voice which made him seem even older.

"Sky the kit has been born the kit has been born" yelled Blazefire coming from a bush.

"Sky the other kit has been born also" yelled a cat called Bushpelt.

All the cats looked at each other trying to figure what was so big about kits being born. Only Moonstar could see the danger that was happing.

"Sky what in Starclans name are you doing" Sky turned to him with a expression that Moonstar could not read.

"Getting you help, these two kits hold the life of Moonclan and another in their paws".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The sun rising above the trees woke the forest from its night sleep and all the birds and mice, fish bubbled in the river by an oak tree. The sunlight went to one spot as it did every morning right inside the camp of Moonclan. There were cats coming out of dens and the dawn patrol going out. One ray of sunlight went through a group of leaves on a bush. The ray went directly on a white slit on a cats eye. The eye opened and closed it again by the light.

"Hmmm" a small white bundle of fur whined as it tried to block the sun from it's eyes.

Every way she turned it was still on her face and in her eyes.

"Dovekit would you please stop squirming your acting like you have ants in your pelt" Dovekit turned to see that she had woken her mother Silvermist.

"Sorry the sun was in my eyes and I couldn't get away from it" she squeaked.

"Like it is every morning" replied her mother

. Her daughter gave her a small smirk. Dovekit was only five moons old and was almost big enough to become a apprentice of Moonclan.

"Are you hungry" her mother asked with a big yawn still trying to wake up.

"Yes please" said Dovekit running toward the entrance of the nursery, but was pulled back when she realized that her mother had her paw on her small white gray tipped tail.

"What" she asked.

"You are not going out there looking like that" said Silvermist dragging her daughter back to her.

Dovekit saw that her usually sleek white fur was ruffled instead of nice and straight. (Oh no) thought Dovekit (not a bath). But it was to late Silvermist had already pulled her back enough that her back fur was touching the fur on her mothers chest. Than it began Dovekit felt a wet tongue going over her head and down her back that made her shiver.

"Mom I do not need a bath" she whined.

"Oh yes you do now hold still please".

"Good morning Silvermist" Dovekit saw that Foxpelt had woken up along with her kits Pantherkit and Spiderkit they also 5 moons old.

"Hey Dovekit do you want to come out with me and Spiderkit to get something to eat" asked Pantherkit his yellow eyes gleaming.

"Can I" asked Dovekit bending her head back facing her mother. "

As long as you do not get in trouble" said Silvermist.

"Okay" promised Dovekit.

She Pantherkit and Spiderkit raced out of the nursery and to the fresh kill pile. Spiderkit found a thrush for them to share and the kits sat down to eat it.

"Just think about it you guys when we become apprentices we will be able to go and hunt for this ourselves" said Pantherkit.

"I heard you never forget what your first catch tastes like" said Spiderkit licking his lips. Dovekit imagined herself out in the woods with all the prey ready to sink her teeth into ready to feed the cats of her clan.

"Hey look here comes the dawn patrol" said Pantherkit.

The kits saw a group of cats coming out of the entrance to the camp, in the group was Hawkeye, Coppertail, Blossompelt, Cornstalk, and Dragonheart. "Daddy" Dovekit jumped up and ran over to her father. She pounced on him so hard that he fell over and both of them were on the ground rolling around so wildly that some of the cats had to jump out of the way.

"Oh no the badger is going to eat me help" screamed Dragonheart.

"No Dragonheart its me Dovekit".

"Are you sure" said Dragonheart opening his eyes a little bit. "Oh well badger have you seen my daughter anywhere".

"Dragonheart" Dovekit was getting scared and looking at herself to make sure she was not a badger.

"Dragonheart do you really have to go and scare her like that" Silvermist came up to stand next to her mate.

"Oh she knows that she's not a badger right Dovekit" asked Dragonheart looking down at his daughter.

Dovekit gave herself a few embarrassed licks on the chest. "Of course I knew that". She saw her mother and father trying not laugh.

"What I did" .

"Okay I have to go I will see you later little missy" said Dragonheart bending down and giving his daughter a quick lick on the head and padded away.

Dovekit put a paw on top of her head to get rid of the wetness and went to follow Dragonheart. Then something picked her up.

"Dovekit you know you're not supposed to go and follow him when he leaves the camp" said Silvermist.

"Why not I think I can handle myself".

"You think" Dovekit realized what she had said.

"Never mind".

"Fine but we need to go and get ready for tonight" said Silvermist. Dovekit gave her mother a puzzled look.

"What's happing tonight?" asked Dovekit.

"Tonight you become an apprentice of Moonclan"

"Cats of Moonclan" Eclipsestar sat on the high wood looking over the group of cats.

"We gather here tonight to celebrate the kits who will become apprentices of Moonclan".

The whole clearing was filled with holler. Dovekit was sitting up front with her mother and Foxpelt with her kits. Dovekit looked around to see if Dragonheart was in the crowd but she could not see him.

"Spiderkit, Pantherkit and Dovekit will you please step forward" spoke up Eclipsestar.

The three kits stepped forward.

"Pantherkit from this day forward you will be known as Phantherpaw your mentor will be Treeroot" Phantherpaw padded up to his new mentor and putted heads.

"Spiderkit you will be known as Spiderpaw your mentor will be Dreamtail" Spiderpaw walked up and butted heads with his new mentor.

"Dovekit will you please step forward" Dovekit looked up at her mother with a nervous look.

"Go on" said Silvermist giving her a little nudge.

Dovekit walked up to her leader. She noticed that it was exciting and scary to be standing in front of him.

"Dovekit from this day forward you will be known as Dovepaw, your mentor will be Sonicfoot" Dovekit turned around to see Sonicfoot standing behind her. She padded up to him and butted heads with him. "These cats will train until we see that they know and follow the warrior code and than they will become true warriors to serve Moonclan, meeting dismissed".

Dovepaw was about to go talk with her mother when Pantherpaw and Spiderpaw came up to her.

"Can you believe were finally apprentices" said Spiderpaw jumping up and down.

"Hey you guys" the three new apprentices saw Emeraldpaw, Nightpaw and Dawnpaw.

"Hey Spiderpaw and Phantherpaw it's so cool that you are going to be joining us in the apprentice den" said Emeraldpaw.

"Yeah now we finally have another girl to be in the den" smiled Dawnpaw.

"No now we even up, come on guys lets make sure we get the most space in the den" said Emeraldpaw running to the den.

"Hey guys you cant do that come back here" said Nightpaw going after her brother.

"Hey Dovepaw are you coming" asked Dawnpaw.

That whole time she had been in a different world.

"Are you okay?".

"Uh… Oh yeah fine just on a thinking streak".

"I could tell" giggled Dawnpaw.

As they walked to the den Dovepaw could not get out of her head the image that she saw as she was given her name. A dark cat had been in the back of the crowd watching her with evil eyes that did not even blink. (Who in the world could it have been and how could no one else sense that he was there) she thought to herself.

"Hey Dovepaw do want to sleep right next to me and Dawnpaw" asked Nightpaw.

"Sure".

"Well we should get some sleep you guys have a big day tomorrow" said Dawnpaw settling down into her moss bed.

Dovepaw saw that the three apprentices had made them beds for them out of moss and leaves.

"Whoa thanks guys" Phantherpaw was burrowing his face in his new bed.

"Hey Spiderpaw what's wrong" Dovepaw noticed that Spiderpaw was just standing in the middle of the den.

"I don't know if I can get used to this, I like sleeping with Foxpelt" he said his voice shaking.

Emeraldpaw walked up to the young tom and put his tail on his shoulder. "Hey Spiderpaw think about this when you became an apprentice did you know what that meant" .

"Yeah I have to train to protect the clan even with the cost of my life".

"Right and when you do that each day you train and you train to protect Foxpelt" said Emeraldpaw.

"Hey your right" Spiderpaw jumped into his bed and lay down. "I need to get lots of rest if I want to go and train to protect Foxpelt".

"Hey me to" said Phantherpaw laying down and closing his eyes.

"Way to go bro" said Nightpaw with a smile. Dovepaw had to agree with Nightpaw it was amazing for such a young cat how he had handled that so well and he wasn't even a warrior yet. Dovepaw went over to her bed and laid down in it closing her eyes and letting her mind drift into sleep.


End file.
